My Boyfriend is a Crybaby
by Yui Scarlet
Summary: Miku harus bersabar menghadapi berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang tampan dan shota yang cengeng dan berbeda dari cowok lainnya. Len Kagamine, itulah nama pacar Miku yang terkenal CryBaby dimata Miku dan orang lain. Meskipun seperti itu, sebenarnya Miku sangat mencintai Len walaupun Len itu seorang laki-laki yang cengeng dan gampang nangis../inspirasi dari lagu Len and Miku !


Hi minna-tan!

Huahhhh, udah lama banget nggak ke fanfiction lagi! Dan aku hiatus nya lamaaaaaaaa banget.. TT^TT

Yah dikarenakan tugas makin menumpuk dan juga tanggal 5 Mei sudah mau UN~

Oh ya, fanfic aku yang Dunia Kematian nggak bisa aku lanjutin dulu karena aku mau fokus ke UN, dan kalau misalkan udah selesai UN nya aku bakalan cari ide buat ngelanjutin lagi.. :3

Dan juga ini aku buat chapter 1 nya dulu~ Nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan usahakan update dan akan usaha tidak hiatus pas udah selesai UN nya~

Mohon dukungannya dan doa'nya ya Minna-tan! Semoga aku lulus UN! Amin.. *praying*

Oke, aku buat fanfic ini pas aku dengerin lagu CryBaby Boyfriend yang dinyanyikan Len sama Miku. Aku kaget pas tahu arti lagunya yang sedih, namun sweet dan manis.. Jadi aku langsung buat fanfic ini setelah denger lagunya.

Pokoknya aku bakalan tetep pairing LenxMiku~! Karena aku fans berattt pairing ini meskipun ada juga yang benci sama pairing ini.. :')

Baiklah, langsung saja ke disclaimer nya dan maaf note nya kebanyakan!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x Miku  
Rated T  
Warning: OOC, typo(s), mungkin aku buatnya 'agak' atau 'lebih' melenceng dari lagunya. Karena ini juga ide inspirasi fanfic nya dari lagu CryBaby nya.. :3  
Summary: Miku harus bersabar menghadapi berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang tampan dan _shota_ yang cengeng dan berbeda dari cowok lainnya. Len Kagamine, itulah nama pacar Miku yang terkenal CryBaby dimata Miku dan orang lain. Meskipun seperti itu, sebenarnya Miku sangat mencintai Len walaupun Len itu seorang laki-laki yang cengeng dan gampang nangis..

* * *

Chapter 1, Menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarku yang cengeng

Aku duduk sendirian di kursi cafe sambil memainkan HP layar sentuhku sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku merasa sudah agak bosan. Sesekali aku melirik kearah jam tanganku yang melekat di tangan kiri ku. Sudah hampir jam 10. Namun, dia belum saja datang.

Huhh.. Kenapa ya dia selalu saja telat jika ingin mau ketemuan sama aku! Padahal aku tadi sudah menelponnya agar tidak terlambat lagi. Tapi, dia malah terlambat lagi. Dan juga, seharusnya jam sembilan dia sudah ada didepanku. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu dia di cafe ini dan belum saja kunjung menampakkan diri di depan ku.

Aku menyeruput jus strowbery ku dan melirik lagi kearah jam tangan ku. Aku sudah tidak sabaran lagi menunggunya dan rasanya aku ingin membanting sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak sabaran ku karena dia belum saja kunjung datang.

"Miku-chan!" aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan bisa kulihat sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sapphire nya menatap ceria kearah ku. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tampang kusut lalu menghela napas panjang.

Laki-laki yang kutunggui akhirnya datang juga. Laki-laki itu bernama Len Kagamine. Sudah 2 bulan aku menjalin status berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang *ehem* tampan itu.

Aku melihat Len yang berjalan kearah tempat dudukku dan duduk di depan ku. Senyuman ceria terhias di bibirnya. Lalu, dia mengambil menu dan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk mengantarkan pesanannya.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan HP ku, headset masih terpasang di kedua telinga ku. Aku berusaha untuk cuek sama Len karena Len datangnya terlambat lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang, aku ngambek dan mau ngehukum Len.

Sebenarnya, kedua mata ku terus-terusan melirik Len yang sedang menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum. Uhh, kenapa susah banget sih untuk tidak melirik kearahnya! Dan juga kenapa dia masih saja terus tersenyum. Memangnya bibirnya tidak lelah ya terus menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Aku memperkeras volume suara laguku agar aku bisa menghiraukan Len. Walaupun sebenarnya kedua telinga aku sakit karena volume nya keras banget. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih melirik kearahnya!

Oh yaampun, kenapa aku tidak bisa cuek terhadapnya dan menghiraukannya?!

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memperkecil suara volume lagu ku. Aku bernapas lega karena telinga ku terasa enakan dan tidak sakit lagi.

Aku pun berdehem untuk memberikan kode ke Len agar Len memulai berbicara kepadaku. Namun, dia malah asik meminum jus pisang nya dan sama sekali tidak peka arti dari kode aku tadi! Aku hanya bisa memaklumi Len yang memang polos.

Aku pun juga kembali meminum jus strowbery ku yang sudah hampir mau habis. Aku berdiam agak lama dan juga Len masih asik dengan jus nya. Aku pun menghela napas lagi dan akhirnya aku juga yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tadi datangnya telat lagi?" ucapku sambil memainkan sedotan yang berada di gelas jus strowbery ku yang sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Tadi aku ada pertengkaran dengan Rin.." jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil. Aku pun kembali menghela napas lagi.

"Apakah itu membuatmu menangis lagi?" tanya ku bete ke Len. Len pun mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa cengeng begitu. Padahal kan dia laki-laki. Dan bisa kutebak, pasti Rin yang menang melawan kakak laki-laki nya yang cengeng itu.

"Mi-Miku-chan marah ya.." ucap Len hati-hati kearahku. Aku pun hanya diam sambil menatap kearah Len.

"Menurut kamu?"

Len pun terdiam. Aku menatap kearahnya dan aku kaget karena di kedua mata Len mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening lalu jatuh membasahi pipi nya. Aku langsung mengambil tissue dan mengusap air matanya yang terus-terusan jatuh dari kedua matanya. Len pun sesenggukkan.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Miku-chan.. A-aku memang bo-bodoh.."

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuat Len menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat aku marah. Aku memang seharusnya tidak marah dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gengsi ku. Aku pun tersenyum kearah Len dan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Sudah jangan nangis.. Ini bukan salah kamu.." ucapku pelan. Len menatap kearahku. Aku bisa melihat kedua mata sapphire nya yang mengatakan kalau dia masih merasa bersalah.

Aku pun kembali mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mengusap pelan air matanya menggunakan jariku.

"Udahlah Len.. Jangan nangis.. Memangnya nggak malu dilihatin orang.." ucapku sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan benar, semua orang yang melihat Len menangis hanya bisa menatap melongo dan tidak percaya. Huhh.. Dasar Len! Dia ini memang cengeng banget ya! Gampang nangis.

"Iya Miku-chan.." Len pun kembali tersenyum. Aku pun bernapas lega karena akhirnya bisa menghentikan tangisan Len. Lalu, aku membalas senyumannya.

Aku memang harus memaklumi kalau dia ini adalah CryBaby. Entah kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya. Entah kenapa aku bisa suka dengannya. Aneh kan seorang perempuan menyukai seorang laki-laki cengeng?

Tapi yang penting, aku nyaman-nyaman saja berduaan dengan Len dan bersama Len. Mungkin itulah faktor membuatku menyukai Len. Mungkin?

Aku dan Len pun keluar dari cafe setelah Len menghabiskan jus pisang nya. Hari minggu ini, aku dan Len akan pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli sebuah cincin yang sama untuk memperingati hari anniv ku dengan Len. Yah anggap aja cincin yang akan kita beli itu sebagai hadiah anniv nya.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju toko perhiasan, aku meggandeng tangan Len dengan erat. Kami berdua berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian yang di cafe itu karena terlalu asik bercanda dengan Len.

Mungkin ini salah satu alasan aku menyukai Len. Len itu sebenarnya orangnya asik.

Tanpa kita sadari, kita berdua sudah sampai di toko perhiasan. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat beberapa perhiasan yang sangat indah. Aku tertarik pada salah satu kalung perak putih dengan liontin hati berwarna pink muda. Desain liontinnya juga disertai bunga kecil diatas bentuk hati nya. Itu sangat indah sekali. Aku ingin membelinya, namun uangku tidak cukup. Len yang melihatku ingin beli kalung itu, berjanji kepadaku jika dia mempunyai cukup uang ia akan membelikannya untukku. Aku pun langsung senang dan reflek memeluknya.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan ku dari Len karena pelukan di tempat umum itu memalukan kan..! Aku yakin wajahku benar-benar memerah. Aku melirik kearah Len dan aku bisa mendapati semburat merah di pipi nya. Aku pun tersenyum kecil.

Aku membiarkan Len yang memilih cincin yang akan kita berdua beli dan dipastikan kita akan beli cincin yang sama. Cukup lama Len memilihnya sampai pada akhirnya Len menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak putih yang ada berlian kecil berwarna biru. Aku langsung menyetujuinya karena bentuk cincin itu indah dan harganya cukup dengan uangku.

Kami berdua pun menghabiskan waktu bersama Len di karnaval yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari toko perhiasan. Aku dan Len bermain-main semua wahana dan itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Semakin lama semakin aku makin nyaman dengan Len. Rasa bete dan gengsi ku perlahan menghilang. Aku merasa sangat senang dan bahagia dengan Len menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.

Len memenangkan lempar bola ke kaleng dan dia mendapatkan sebuah boneka Negi yang besar. Aku sangat senang dan memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga baik-baik boneka ku ini yang didapatkan Len dari permainan.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore dan langit pun sudah mulai gelap. Len pun mengajakku untuk pulang setelah membeli minuman untuk melepaskan dahaga. Len mengatarkan aku pulang sampai rumah. Aku menolaknya karena tidak mau membuat Len kerepotan. Tapi Len memaksa ku dan lalu aku pun mengiyakannya. Yah soalnya kan rumah Len dan rumah aku jaraknya jauh. Jadi, aku nggak tega kan membuat Len yang kerepotan nganterin aku sampai rumah dan berjalan lagi kerumahnya sendirian di hari yang mau gelap ini. Tapi, kata Len sih supaya aku tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pacar cengeng seperti dia namun perhatian.

"Miku-chan.. Aku senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.." ucap Len saat kita berdua sudah berada di depan rumahku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan senang.

"Iya.. Aku juga senang sekali.." ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Len pun ikut tertawa kecil. Aku menatap Len. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Aku senang bisa melihat Len yang senang seperti itu.

"Yaudah, aku pulang dulu ya.." pamit Len kepadaku sambil mengelus lembut rambut hijau tosca ku. Wajahku memerah dan aku membiarkan tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Iya.. Hati-hati ya.." ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam rumahku dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Len membalas lambaian tanganku lalu pergi.

Aku tersenyum senang. Sangat senang. Mikuo yang melihat ku sepintas hanya bisa menatap bingung kearahku yang sangat bahagia sekali.

Aku-akui, aku sangat senang bersama dengan Len hari ini. Ini adalah hari terbaikku dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Karena Len memberikan sesuatu yang membuatku bisa sebahagia ini.. Arigatou Len..

* * *

Maaf kalau misalkan ceritanya gaje dan aneh! Dan juga maaf kalau misalkan pendek ceritanya. Nanti kalau misalkan aku ada waktu buat ngelanjutin, aku akan usahakan lanjutin dan akan aku usahakan untuk tidak hiatus.

Oke, sampai disini dulu ya? Jangan lupa review nya ya...! :3


End file.
